The Party Awaits
by Ai no Baka
Summary: AshleyCraigManny. How long will Craig and Ashley last? Will Manny be able to seduce Craig again? R&R to find out!
1. What to Wear?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only own the plot.

****

A/N: Well, this is gonna be my first Degrassi fic, so, comments/questions/complaints are all welcome. Just put them in a review! Reviews are very important to me so please, R&R! I would even enjoy flames! Well, here's Chapter 1, enjoy!

"So, what do you want to do this weekend, Ash?" Craig asked his girlfriend of 2 months. They were walking hand in hand back to Craig's place to hang out.

"Well, I guess we could go to the Rave down at the Warehouse. You wanna?"

"Well," Craig began. Her remembered the last Rave he had been at, and the incident with Manny. "I guess we will. We haven't got anything else to do."

"Okay, let's go tonight. I'm just going to go on home, and get ready," Ashley Kerwin leaned over and gave Craig a sweet kiss on the lips, smiled, waved, and walked towards her house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Toby, J.T., Emma," Ashley greeted her brother and his friends when she arrived home.

"Hey Ash," the kids said in unison. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Me and Craig are gonna go down to the Rave, you know, the one that _you all_ can't go to," Ash smiled.

"Haha," J.T. said with mock sarcasm. 

Ashley opened the door, noticed that her parents weren't home yet, so she ran up to her room. "Well Ash, you'd better start getting ready," Ash said to herself. She threw her bag down kicked off her shoes, and walked over to her closet. She unbuttoned and slipped out of her hip hugger jeans, and pulled off her Rolling Stones t-shirt. Standing there in panties and bra, she began rummaging through her closet. 

"What to wear, what to wear?" Ash wanted to look great for Craig, so she was looking for something edgy, sexy. She pulled out this black miniskirt, and silver halter top. "This would be great! Show's a little skin, and I get to show off a cute belly button ring!"

Ashley pulled it out of her already crammed closet, and laid it out on her bed. She walked back over to her closet and bent down to see the many pairs of shoes at the bottom of it. "Mmmm," Ashley hummed. She pulled out a pair of black clogs. "Perfect." She set them down at the foot of her bed. 

"Okay, now, belly button ring," Ash said out loud, walking over to her dresser and opening her jewelry box. "A key ingredient in looking hot!"

Ashley looked at the many rings she had. Cherries, stars, moons, colorful balls, etc. She finally decided on the dangly one with the moons _and_ stars. She laid _it_ on top of the now closed jewelry box. Then ran to take a quick shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Craig's house, he was in his room, strumming on his acoustic. He did this when he was nervous. Nervous about impressing Ashley, nervous about…Manny. What if she was there? What if she seduced him again? He just couldn't let that happen. No matter how beautiful she was. _You love Ashley. You love Ashley._ It was already 5:00. He needed to take a shower and change into "party" clothes. He new that was what Ashley was doing. She always looked good. "Yeah, but what about that Manny, eh eh?" A voice inside his head was saying. 

"Maybe that shower would do me some good. I'm starting to hear things!" Craig whispered. "What the heck is wrong with me?"

Craig jumped off the bed and walked over to the mirror. He glared at the boy staring back at him. He rubbed him temple, then walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and started to shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 7:00, Craig was ringing Ashley's doorbell. Ashley made a last glance at the mirror, and ran downstairs. "Toby, I'm outta here!" She opened the door and ran out, not giving Toby time to respond. She looked down at herself. _Thank god mom and dad aren't here, they would die._

"Wow," Craig was breathless. Ashley was looking H-O-T. From her black clogs, up to her short black mini, up to her bare stomach, bearing the glowing piece of jewelry. Craig shivered. Her low her cut halter top, and her glittering skin. "Wow," Craig repeated.

"Aw, thank you!" Ashley knew what Craig meant. "Let's go before you have a heart attack. _Mission accomplished,_ Ash said to herself. 

Craig reached for her hand, and they began the walk to the Warehouse, where the party awaited them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Well, what'd ya think? Eh, eh, eh? Please review! If you read and review mine, I will read and review yours! Deal? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. The Rave Begins

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the plot.

"Hurry Emma! It's already started!" Manny Santos whined to her best friend Emma on Friday night. 

"Manny, it's a Rave! I have to look hot!" Emma was busy applying glitter to the exposed parts of her body. Neck, arms, cheeks, stomach. "There, I'm done!" Emma bottled the glitter and walked into her laundry room, which was connected to her bedroom. "We have to sneak out again like last time, can you imagine what Snake would say if he saw me like this?" 

Manny and Emma climbed out of the little window in Emma's laundry room. Once out, Emma and Manny straightened their skirts and petted their hair. Arm in arm, they began the walk to the Warehouse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow! It's bangin' in here!" Craig yelled, atop the music. The Warehouse was packed. The music loud. "Let's get to groovin!" 

Ashley laughed at her boyfriend as he led her out onto the dance floor. Once there, Craig pulled her into him, and began dancing with her. For a few minutes, all they did was sway to the music and stare at each other. Then Craig slowly leaned in, an inch away from Ash's lips. But then Ashley was the one to close the gap between them, caressing his lips, with hers…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, Em! Look! There's ton's of people here! It sure is rockin!" Manny yelled. "I'm gonna go dance around, wanna come?"

"Um," Emma paused. "No, no I'm going to look for-"

"_Chris…_" Manny let the s ring for a few seconds.

"Oh, shut up!" Emma smacked Manny's arm. "Later!"

Emma began weaving her way through the crowd, towards the front where Chris and his cousin were supposed to be spinning. She was scanning the crowd with her eyes, looking for Chris bumping to the music. Right in front of the stage, where Chris's cousin _was_ spinning, was Chris. _Omigod._ He looked so hot, so, hip. Emma, standing there staring, didn't even notice Chris wave her over. When she didn't respond, Chris walked over to her. 

"Hey Emma! Wanna dance?" Chris asked.

"S-sure," Emma stuttered. 

Chris took her hand in his, and led her over to the spot where he was standing before. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. Swaying to the music, Emma felt so right. So in place. She looked up at Chris and gave him a sweet little smile. He smiled back, then stopped dancing. He grasped her hand again, and led her towards the back room. Where the spinners that were spinning that night could hang out with their guests and kick back during their breaks. 

Chris glanced back at Emma has he pulled back the curtain, revealing the couch, where Chris and Emma had had their previous encounter. Chris sat her down and stared into her eyes. Deeper. Deeper. He was reading her soul. Emma melted at his comforting smile. Emma and Chris leaned towards each other, pressed their lips together. Emma moved onto Chris's lap, and began to kiss him deeper and more passionately than before. _I love you. I love you so much. Kiss me. Kiss me good…._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Okay, I am stuck. How many of you would like me to make this a rated R story. Cause I can. And how many want me to leave it PG-13? Please email me or leave a review1 Ooh! Or how about both!?!?! Lata! ~Baka~


	3. Having Fun?

****

Disclaimer: I love Degrassi. Can I have it? At least let me have Craig!! Even Chris! Manny? Emma? Spinner? O well. No, I don't own Degrassi, only this plot. So don't sue me.

"Are you thirsty?" Craig asked Ashley. They had danced for a good while, and finally Craig felt dry.

"No, not really. You go ahead, I'm gonna go to the little girl's room," Ash answered.

"Okay Hun. Later!"

Ashley started to push through the crowd to the left side of the room where the restrooms were located. Craig walked to the refreshment table. When he arrived, he grabbed a coke and a cup of ice, then turned around where he came face to face with Manny Santos. 

"Manny, uh, hey," Craig greeted her, nervous.

"Hey Craig, where's Ash?" Manny asked, searching for Ashley near or in the crowd.

"Uh, she, uh, went to the, uh, uh, bathroom," Craig finally answered. _Wow, she looks hot._ It was all Craig could do not to drool. Manny looked like a younger version of J. Lo. _Don't let her do it. Don't let her do it again._

"Well, do you wanna dance till' she get's back?" Manny asked, sweetly, cocking her head to the side.

Craig sat his drink down. "Sure."

Manny led Craig to the dance floor. Manny stopped at a place near the heart of the crowd, turned around and wrapped her arms around Craig's neck. Craig pulled her close, and began swaying, again, with the music.

"Wow this feels familiar," Manny whispered in Craig's ear.

"Yeah, yeah it does," Craig answered. He looked down at Manny, leaned in, and kissed her glossy lips, exactly like he had done before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma pulled away from Chris after at least ten minutes of a very heavy make-out session.

"Wow, Emma," Chris said. "That was great."

"Well, thanks. I guess I just had the right partner!"

"Yeah," Chris laughed. "I guess so!" Chris looked down at his hands, then back up to Emma. "Listen, Emma, I know this is out of no where, but, would you please be my girlfriend?"

_O. My. God. _"O my god! Yes!" Emma squealed. "I mean," calmly, "yes."

"Great!" Chris smiled. He looked at Emma's lap, which was still sitting on his very own lap. "Well, do you want me to take you home? I'm done spinning," Chris asked.

"Well, Manny's still here, but, I guess she'll figure out that I left. Sure, if you don't mind."

"Well, let's go!" Emma stood up and flattened her skirt. Chris grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the back room, into the busy dance floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Argh," Craig groaned. Manny's tongue new how to work him. Craig had a weakness for the tongue of hers. It sure made him melt. 

Manny's tongue slithered out of Craig's mouth, and she broke the kiss. She glanced around, making sure Ashley was no where near. Then she turned back to Craig, and smiled.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"A blast."

Manny smiled again, and began to kiss and lick Craig's neck. Then her lips found his, and began gently kissing them. Then her tongue went to work again. It would slither into Craig's mouth, lace it around his, as if teasing it, tickling it, then would slither back out. Manny slipped her hands up and under Craig's t-shirt, felling Craig's hard abs. 

"Ah, someone's been working out," Manny whispered, teasingly.

Craig let his hands fall from Manny's lower back down to her butt. "Yes you have," Craig said, grabbing it.

"Oh, that felt good."

"Yes, yes it did," Craig answered.

Manny began, yet again, kissing Craig, just the way he liked it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Well, since no one would answer my rated R or PG-13 question, I decided to keep it PG-13, just a little more feisty. So please email or review (or both please) and give me your thoughts! Lata! ~Baka~


	4. Hot and Heavy

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the plot.

****

A/N: I got a review stating that they thought that Ashley had been in the bathroom for a long time. (lol) And I knew that would happen and I am not mad or upset or anything! Actually, kind of pleased that someone really took the time to read an understand my story, so thanks **Carrie!** This "Ashley has disappeared in that bathroom" thing WILL be explained in this chapter…READ AND REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU!!!!!! :) Enjoy!

"CRAIG!" Ashley yelled. She was sick to her stomach. She had been watching Craig the whole time on the other side of the room. She couldn't take it any longer. (!)

Craig and Manny pulled apart. Craig spun around, "Ashley! Hey! I was…just…dancing, ya know, with Manny until you came back."

"Yeah, Ash. It's no biggie," Manny said.

"No biggie? NO BIGGIE? BULL CRAP WAS IT NO BIGGIE! I saw the whole thing!" Ashley yelled. "Craig, how could you do this to me?" Ashley asked calmly.

"Ashley, hun," Craig began as he stepped forward. He stopped, for Ashley had stepped back and looked away, tears in her eyes.

When Ashley looked back up, she said, "It's over…YOU JERK!" She walked over to Craig and slapped him. Then she walked over to Manny. "You can have him. You slut."

She slapped Manny then, too. Manny fell to the ground upon the impact. Craig watched in shock as Ashley ran, out the door, and out to the parking lot. Rubbing his own cheek, he walked over to Manny, who was still laying on the floor.

"Manny? Are-are you okay?" Craig asked.

Looking up, and stretching her jaw bone to the left then to the right, Manny said, "Yeah, yeah I think so."

Manny stood up and looked around. Not many people had seen, only the few that were close by.

"Can you walk me home? I mean," correcting herself, "to Emma's?"

"Sure, lets go," Craig said.

Craig led Manny to the door and outside, holding her up by her elbow, for she was still mildly shocked, _and_ in pain.

"My parent's aren't home, if you wanna come in," Emma offered Chris when she reached her stoop.

"Well," looking around, "I guess," Chris answered.

Emma unlocked the door and led Chris in.

"It's really nice, Emma," Chris said, as he hung his and Emma's coats up on the rack behind the now closed door.

"Yeah, thanks. My room's in the basement, let's go," Emma said.

When she reached her room, and saw that she had left her candles on, she thought, _Perfect._ She walked in and struck a pose, like a game show girl usually does.

"Ta-da!" She yelled. Chris laughed. "Have a seat," Emma offered, gesturing to the bed.

"Okay," Chris said. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Emma, who was now tense, and avoiding eye contact with him.

"Listen, Emma, if you think I'm gonna, like, _try_ something with you," he trailed on, "don't."

"What if I want you to?" Emma asked, flashing an _innocent_ smile Chris's way.

"Well-um…" Chris muttered. "Are you serious?"

Emma turned until she was facing Chris. Then she shook her head, meaning, _yes_.

Chris's eyes flew open, then back down again. He looked into her eyes. She smiled. Chris knew this was his moment. He leaned into her kissing her hard. Emma _felt_ slightly taken back, but then became firm and confident, kissing back.

Emma let her tongue work it's way into Chris's mouth, lacing around Chris's. They then fell slowly, onto Emma's bed. Emma moved on top of Chris, mouth and tongue still at work.

"C'mon Emma, is that all ya got?" Chris said teasing her.

"No! But can you handle it?" Emma said

Emma grabbed the bottom of Chris's t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Then Chris did the same for Emma. Chris held on to Emma's waist as she began driving into him, slow and easy at first, but gradually, very gradually getting faster.

"Emma. C'mon Emma," Chris groaned.

Chris felt for the zipper on Emma's skirt, but just when he had found it, unzipped it, and had it in the floor, someone said, "Emma!"

Emma stopped kissing Chris, and climbed off of him, wiping her mouth.

"Manny! Hey!" Turning to Chris and whispering, "Go home, call me tomorrow."

Chris leaned in and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek. Grabbing is shirt and waving at Manny, he was out the window in a flash.

Emma stood up and smiled at Manny.

"Buddy, you were working it, weren't you hot stuff?" Manny teased.

"Yep, sure was! So how was your night?" she asked, slipping into a pair of boxers.

Remembering the incident at the Rave Manny said, "Well, it was, interesting, but I'm too tired to talk about all of that tonight. Can we talk about our nights in the morning?" Manny asked, fully undressed, except underwear (A/N: Sorry guys!) and climbed into Emma's bed.

"Sure, whatever," Emma climbed in, beside Manny and turned out the light.

Rolling over, "Good night, Manny."

"Good night, Emma," Manny answered.

But Manny knew she would be awaked for a good long time. _So much for a Good Night._

****

A/N: Wow! That was hot! I guess my PG-13 rating IS getting a little too feisty! Lol Did you like? Please R&R! If you read and review mine, then when I get your review, I'll click on your name and read and review one of yours! If I like it, then I'll read another! So please R&R!

Baka


	5. The Morning After

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the plot. Yet Again. Bummer.

__

Craig! You are such an idiot! How could you do that to Ashley? It was 4:37 a.m. and Craig hadn't slept a wink. Manny had done it again. Craig knew deep down that he loved Ashley more than anything. Yet, he'd gone and hurt her.

Again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Manny yawned. She woke up and realized it was noon. She looked around to find Emma, seated at the computer, dressed in khaki shorts and a lilac tank. 

Manny wiped her eyes and said, "Hey, watcha doin?"

"Checking email, waiting for you to wake up!"

Manny climbed out of Emma's bed, and began searching through her overnight bag for her clothes.

"I'm up now. What do you want to do today?"

She found her shorts and pink crop top and pulled it on over her underwear. 

"We could hang around here, or go shopping, or-" Emma said, logging of the net. 

"Well, I do believe that I would like to go shopping!" Manny smiled.

"Ha-ha! Yeah, me too!" Emma said. 

"Well, let's go now so that we can beat a little bit of the crowd," Manny said. "Just let me put some make up on.

"Okay, I'll go upstairs and tell Spike and Snake then we'll leave," Emma said then began to walk up the stairs to her living room.

Manny walked into Emma's bathroom and began putting her makeup on.

When she was finished, she walked out of Emma's bathroom and sat her makeup bag on Emma's dresser. She looked around for her flip flops, which were laying beside the computer. She walked over and slipped them on, then walked over to Emma's bed and sat down. 

"Okay, they said it was cool, as long as we're back by 5:00. Let's go!" Emma grabbed Manny's and her purse, then ran upstairs.

"Bye mom, by Snake," Emma said.

"Yeah, bye guys," Manny said,

"Bye girls, have fun!" Snake said. "Shop till' you drop!"

"Ha-ha, bye!"

Emma opened the door, and walked out onto the sidewalk, Manny beside her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello! You have reached Emma's room! Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now, please leave your name and number, and I'll call ya later! Go Degrassi!" Emma's voice greeted over her answering machine.

"Hey Emma. It's Chris. You said to call you back, so here I am! Call me back at 555-7869! Later!" *CLICK*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I'm Going Undeeeerrrrrr….

Darling, yoooooouuuuuuuu….

I'm Falling foreveeeerrrr…..

I've got to Break throuuugghhh….

I'm Going Undeeerrrrr!

(**A/N:** I may not have gotten all the words right, but whatever, don't put it in a review! I know!)

Ashley's stereo was playing her favorite Evanessence song. She was laying on her bed, still in her pajama's. She just couldn't pull herself up. Despite the many knocks on her door, and many phone calls from Craig, she just lay there. She felt sick. Sick to her stomach. 

She ran into her bathroom, and fall to the ground at the toilet, and threw up. When she was finished, she got up, went to the sink and brushed her teeth. 

Gripping the sink, she looked into the mirror at herself. Just stared. And stared. And stared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Eh. I know this chapter sucked. I was kinda stuck, but whatever. I'll try to make the next chapters better. I've been a bit depressed over a boy lately, so. Yeah. R&R.


	6. It's Over

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters. Only MY plot.

****

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated! I have been really wrapped up in my work at fiction press. Here is the link to my stuff, please check it out… Anyway, I haven't paid ANY attention to any of my fan fiction stories, so if I confuse you in anyway, just tell me in a review and I will get back to you and explain. Well, I'm gonna try the next chappie! Read and review!

"Where do you want to go first Manny?" Emma asked when they arrived to the mall.

"I don't care. Let's go to Wet Seal, I heard that they're having a sale or something."

The two teenagers walked towards the end of the mall where Wet Seal was located. They turned the corner and walked into their favorite store. Manny walked towards a rack with lot's of different colored mini skirts.

"Emma! These are so cute! We should both get one!" Manny squealed.

"Sure! I call the denim one, you know me!"

"Oh yes, sweet, reserved, innocent Emma. Fine, I'll take the…pink one. Now, let's find a cute top."

Manny reached for a size 3 in her pink skirt, while Emma reached for a 1 in the denim.

Emma walked over to a rack of tube and tank tops. There was a purple tank top that Emma loved. It was spaghetti strapped, and on the top of the left shoulder, a lime green plastic flower was pinned to it, so that you could remove it if you wanted. She loved how the top was cute, sweet, and all, but it was also hot, and cool. "Hey Manny, look at these."

Manny walked over from where she was, at the jewelry rack. "Oh, these a cute."

She picked out a blue tube top, with a pink flower pinned to the top, also.

"We are going to look so cute!" Manny said, as they walked over the register to pay.

"Yes, yes we will!"

Emma and Manny pulled their wallets out of their purses and paid for their new outfits.

"Let's head down to the new jewelry shop. I heard that they have cute belly rings," Manny suggested.

"Manny, my bellybutton isn't pierced."

"No, but mine is!"

Manny grabbed Emma's arm and led her out of Wet Seal, towards the jewelry shop.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing today?" Joey asked as Craig walked down the stairs, in his boxers.

"Shoo. I don't know. I'm kinda wiped. I'll probably lay around all day," he answered.

"Oh, well, that's good. Me and Syd are going out tonight for dinner and we needed a sitter for Angela. You up to it?" Joey asked.

"I guess. Ain't got nothing better to do," Craig agreed.

"Thanks son. I mean-Craig," Joey corrected himself. He blushed and headed back upstairs to wake Angie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Terri," Ashley said into the phone at 10:00am the next morning.

"Hey Ash. How was the Rave?" Terri asked.

"Oh, I sent you an email last night all about it. I don't want to go into detail about it again, but I will say, I hate Craig Manning," she said.

"Oh, that good?" Terri joked.

"It is not funny Terr!"

"Yes, yes. I knew that. Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"I have no idea. Probably, nothing. Stick around here," Ashley answered.

"Oh, well, do you want me to come over later? We can hang out and stuff," Terri asked.

"Sure! Maybe that will get my mind off of Craig. Stupid jerk."

"Ha ha. Well, I got to go help dad with something. I'll come over after dinner tonight. Okay?" Terri asked.

"Okay, I'll see you then! Later Terr!" Ash said.

"Later Ash!" Terr said, then hung up.

CLICK

****

A/N: Yeah, I know. I need to get back into my fan fiction groove. Maybe it's where I need more reviews! Mmm…yeah…that's it! Lol So, was it _that_ bad? I'm stuck. I'm gonna sit down and work on some stuff, you know, figure out some interesting things I can put in here to liven it up again. Well, please read and review, and check me out and fiction press! Later! Review, review, review!


End file.
